Trial of the Century: Death Storm
by dragonserpent18
Summary: The final part of the Trial of the Century series! A deadly living storm has been unleashed. In order to defeat Evereaper, they must go after and destroy the storm first. Can they do it?
1. Violent Destruction

**It has been three weeks, but I'm finally back! Now is the time to bring a finish to my long-running series. By the way, I have an announcement. I am reviving a failed series known as the Universal Chronicles. Now, it will be a series about the kids going into various worlds instead of myself. I also have several projects, but I will announce those later. I will say that the first in the new series will be a request from retromania. You will be learning more at the end of this story. Now, let us begin the end!**

 **Warning: This story is the eighth and final story in the Trial of the Century series. If you don't read the seven stories that have come before it, you will be confused and lost. Consult my profile to see the correct order.**

 **Chapter 1: Violent Destruction**

Finally reaching the Death Storm, it spoke to them. "At long last, I have been awakened after 100 years. Now, the world can be brought to an end." Violet got close to it, but it trapped her in the cyclone and it laughed as it spun her around before throwing her.

"I am a storm. I am the end of all. I cannot be stopped by the likes of you."

Charlie asked it, "Why do you wish this?"

"It is my purpose. I am the price to pay for ultimate power."

Mike grumbled, "Maybe Clive should have read that in those books he had."

The storm spun more violently. It struck lightning, which kept the group on their toes. Violet used her sonic scream, but the storm was not affected at all. It sent a tornado spinning toward her, picking her up and laughing a second time as it sent her hurdling toward the ground. "How does it feel to be so useless?"

Violet got angry and yelled, "FUCK YOU!" She charged up dark lightning and fired directly at the storm. It only absorbed it all as it mocked her voice.

"Your time will come, impudent little twit." It flew away to cause more destruction.

"Who knew a magical storm would be such a smartass?" Violet asked her friends.

Charlie held her, "It's alright, Violet. We will stop it."

"How?"

"I don't know," Charlie replied. "But we should pursue it."

Violet sighed, "You're right. I'm glad I have a man with a head on his shoulders. Let's go then."

 **That's the first chapter! My first f-bomb makes things weird, huh? Well, the seventh story was a bit risque, and they are all at least 19, so it's okay! Besides, it won't be the last one. Stay tuned and be sure to have a great day!**


	2. Into the Eye

**Response Time: To Guest, normally I would delete a review like that, however I think I should give you the attention you deserve. I would like to thank you for being one of the very few trolls who types in a way I can read it. But I feel I must give you a few pointers...**

 **First off, I will not fuck off in front of people. That's rude. If I am to do that, I should do that in the privacy of my own house... Wait, did you actually mean "go away?" Why not just say go away? Do you just never get the chance to use your "sentence enhancers?" And I can't help it. I'm a bad penny, so I always come back. Secondly, I am the attention-seeking asshole? You literally went out of your way to get my attention. Next, exactly what is "There is fuck all wrong with you," suppose to mean? Did you seriously just use one of the most versatile words in the universe in the wrong context? I am also not retarded. I have Asperger's Syndrome, there's a difference. Also, if you are going to list, use "and" before the last phrase. And I know you were listing, you obviously aren't smart enough to be poetic. I also have quite a bit of people who give a shit about me, thank you very much. I don't even make shit stories. Who takes a dump on their computer? And thank you, I am very aware it is fake. Do you just not know what the word "fiction" means? By the way, I'm 19. If you are older than me and telling me to grow up, that's pathetic. If you are younger, then it is hypocritical. I cannot accept the fact that I am stupid, because it's never been proven. And I have already accepted the fact that I am a social misfit, and it is a fact I am very proud of. I am a social misfit, because jackholes like you make society so unwelcome. Next, I can never go nowhere. Nowhere is a construct of abstract thinking, and not a place. I am also quite ashamed that you still want me to fuck off. After all, I figured you'd change your mind...or were you just being redundant? Oh yes, I almost forgot the highly original and mandatory "kill yourself" part of the comment. You should be more specific on what I overdose on. I gotta make sure I do the job right. How about my antidepressants, which keep me from strangling sophisticated snot rags like yourself. Also, you don't take an overdose. You just overdose. It's that simple. It's also not useful. Counter-trolling an inept, imbecilic, indecent, inhuman, incurring, impolite, impotent, impudent, improper, infinitely-irritating, and insolent idiot is useful. What did I do to you that was deserving of such unnecessary hatred?**

 **Sorry that took so long, but if you read the review section, you'll figure it out. A troll wants to be famous, so I'll give him his 15 minutes of fame so he can turn back into a decrepit, defunct and daft nutbasket who is no longer worth anyone's time. On with the damn story!**

 **Chapter 2: Into the Eye**

Regrouping back in the factory, the decided to have a meeting. Charlie addressed them. "So far, all we know about the Death Storm is that it is a living atmospherically-enhanced nightmare that only has a purpose to destroy. It's sentient, which means it must have some kind of organ holding it all together."

Mike answered, "According to my records, it was sealed 100 years ago by ordinary people who believed in magic and demons. They recited the inscription on the tomb that the darkness came from. They tried to destroy it first, but they weren't powerful enough. But we do have the potential to destroy it once and for all."

Augustus said, "Maybe we can trick it into transporting us into it's core."

Violet clenched her fists and said, "Good idea. Then I can finish the fucker off. But first, can I talk to you, Charlie?" She pulled Charlie into a different room. She said to him, "I just wanted to tell you that I so look forward to marrying you. Also, since you've been such a big help for keeping me calm, I think I'll give you a little reward." She then tackled him onto the bed. What happened next, is something I probably shouldn't mention. Considering their level of intimacy, it leaves little to the imagination.

Charlie and Violet walked out with Charlie's hat and hair out of place, his cape backwards, as well as Violet's shirt was inside out. All Mike could say was, "Did you two just do-" before Violet closed his mouth and dragged them all outside.

Outside, the storm was heading right for them. Violet tried her sonic scream, while Veruca magnified it with her sound gauntlets. The sound was deafening, and it was actually harming the storm. The storm enshrouded cars parked in the street and threw them. Mike used his cables and attached them to the cars, taking them apart piece by piece. Vera chucked grenades while Victor breathed fire. Charlie was hitting Augustus with energy so he could use energy explosions at the storm.

"Don't stop me, young adults," it said. "It is futile to try."

"We won't stop, you monster," Victor shouted. "Even if we have to turn your mind inside out!"

The storm laughed and enshrouded them. "If you really want to see my mind, I'll take you so far in, you'll never find your way out!" It then consumed them.

They woke up minutes later surrounded by dark clouds. "Where are we?" Veruca asked in fear.

"We're inside it's mind," Charlie replied, with amazement and shock.

 **That's the chapter! Be sure to stay tuned to what happens next, and have a great day!**


	3. Like a Dream

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, Why thank you, and you don't have to worry about the troll anymore. I'm taking care of that matter. He will no longer be a bother on this site. Now, on with the story!**

 ***Sorry this is so late. It took me a while to get back home.**

 **Chapter 3: Like a Dream**

Looking around at the place, they noticed it was rather beautiful in it's own dark and twisted way. It was near impossible to see, so how they could appreciate the ominous view is beyond me. In a way, it was like a dream (roll credits) but only if you had nightmares on a daily basis. That's at least how I could think about it.

"The easiest way to be able to see is to use our own respective powers to see through," Charlie explained. "Violet, you have your supernatural sight, and I have my magic to see. Mike, connect your cables to your suit and illuminate it. Veruca, set your sound gauntlets to high frequency and use them to clear a path for yourself. Victor, your flame breath should do the trick. Vera, use your flashlight. Augustus...just follow me."

They each used their own special tools and powers, moving through split paths. Each path was more distorted as time went on.

"I feel like the more I walk toward the light, the farther it gets, and the harder it is to see," Victor observed.

"I know, right?" Vera asked. "Not even a military-grade flashlight can get through this." She got a smirk on her face before saying, "This isn't your ordinary everyday darkness..."

Victor immediately figured out what she was intending, replying, "Don't say it, Vera."

Vera continued, "This is..."

Victor got annoyed, "Don't you dare, Vera."

Vera said it, "ADVANCED DARKNESS."

"Dammit, Vera," Victor said, annoyed.

Meanwhile, Violet was sensing a presence. She kept following that scent. (I can't help myself, but I have to do it.) In front of her eyes, she spotted a can of tuna on the ground. Her Shadow Cat senses couldn't resist. She crawled on all fours with her claws out, ready to open it. When she did, a terrifying demon jumped out of the tiny can. It roared as she started running. "DAMN YOU MIKE FOR GIVING ME THE CAT TRAITS!"

The demon followed her, but it was too slow for Violet. She outran it with ease. Running fast enough, she actually made to the end. She spotted the others on the ground, as if they were being fooled by an illusion. "We were all in an illusion? Did I just ran so fast I got out of it on my own? I am a badass!"

She looked right above her to see the core of the storm. It was a gelatinous organ with menacing yellow eyes. To make matters worse, it was pulsating. Pulsating organs are not exactly the most appealing thing in the world. Violet woke the others up one by one. "Is it morning already?" Charlie said while yawning.

"If you wish for your demise to come so soon, then so be it," The storm said.

"Actually we're right where we need to be," Mike defiantly told it. "We're absolutely focused."

Suddenly, Violet remembered something too late. "Uh...guys.."

The demon that followed her had arrived at the worst possible time. "We have a problem," she said with the look on her face that said, "Oops, I forgot."

 **That's the chapter! I know this story is having rather short chapters, but to be fair, this story and Trial of the Century: Grandmaster are considered to be two-parters of each other. Meaning that this is basically Grandmaster, part 2. Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	4. Dance of the Death Storm

**Response Time: None Today.**

 **Chapter 4: Dance of the Death Storm**

The organ pulsated as it said, "I see you've my demonic caretaker. Sometimes the illusory forests get clogged up with muck. It's delightfully disgusting." The demon roared, but they instead laughed in response. The storm was confused. "What reason do you have to laugh so smugly?"

Violet said between laughs, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE UGLY-LOOKING THING IS YOUR JANITOR?" The demon had a broom in his hand, which made her laugh even harder. "I thought he was going to use the broom to hit me with spells! All that will do is clean up the dust on the ground!" The demon wickedly smiled and made it's broom turn into a dark and threatening ax. Violet's eyes widened with horror as she said, "I instantly regret saying that." They took off running. The demon swung several times, missing them and nearly hitting the storm's organ.

"WATCH WHERE YOU SWING, YOU IDIOT!" The storm shouted with fury.

The storm assisted the demon by created skin-shredding winds. Charlie used a protective wall to shield everyone from the blast. Veruca fired a few revolver shots, staggering the storm. The demon sliced at Veruca, but Augustus blocked the ax with his hand, saying, "You will not take another arm away from the woman I love!" Veruca jumped on the demon's back, set her sound gauntlets to infrasound, and fired full blast at its head. The concussive force caused the demon's head to explode.

Violet high-fived Veruca and said, "That was awesome. Now, time to serve you guys some gelatin." She grabbed the ax and started to attack the storm.

The storm fired lightning at her, saying, "You are still weak to electricity, are you not? Still so powerful, still so useless." Violet screamed in pain, causing Charlie to jump in front and take the electricity full blast. Now free from the lightning, Violet took the ax, went to the organ, and cut the vessels flowing to its body. "What are you doing? STOP!" Violet watched as the organ was leaking its vital fluids. She threw the ax straight into the organ. The organ was sliced in half, destroying the storm.

Now safe on the ground, they all watched as the storm dissipated. "Still so powerful, still so useless," Violet said in a mocking tone. She then went to Charlie, who was still heavily-damaged. She grabbed his pocket watch and used it to heal his body. He got up and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay. Don't do that again," Violet said with tears coming from her eyes. "Let's head back to the factory."

 **That's the chapter! The rest of the story will be dedicated to Violet vs. Evereaper, along with a few new things. Can she defeat him? Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	5. Talking to the Darkness

**Response Time: None Today.**

 **Chapter 5: Talking to the Darkness**

Successfully taking out the storm, they all decided to celebrate. Vera held up a glass and proclaimed, "Here's to my lovely sister! The most badass superhero who ever lived! She's defeated the likes of dangerous sociopaths, arch-nemeses, and eldritch abominations! She is going to be married in a few days, and she needs our love and support because she will be taking on Evereaper in a clash of the millennium! Here's to Violet Beauregarde!" They cheered and began the festivities.

Everyone seemed to split into groups. Mike was with Charlie, telling him, "So since we won't have time, would this technically be a bachelor and bachelorette party in the same place?"

"I guess so," Charlie replied. He never really pictured in his mind what it would be like.

Mike asked him, "You think I should have paid for some strippers?"

Vera in the background shouted, "Hell yeah!" before getting slapped by Veruca.

Mike looked back and said, "You know, I never thought Violet's sister would be so...different from her twin. And yet she's super hot, though."

"You two make an interesting couple, to say the least," Charlie said while shrugging.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you both certainly love each other. But don't think we don't know what you two do on occasion," Charlie answered with a grin.

"Excuse me?"

"Trust me, you aren't the first," Charlie said while patting Mike on the back. "Vera and Violet are a lot more alike than you think."

Eventually, the party died down, and everyone went straight to sleep. That is, except for Violet. Violet snuck out of the factory and walked to the mountain that Evereaper dwelled on. Reaching the summit, she saw Evereaper meditating. "Never pegged me for the type to relax, have you?" Evereaper asked her. "Like teachers have lives outside the classroom, even criminals take our time to relax. Of course, it was always a job. Never for the evil. Please sit down over here."

Violet obliged and told him, "When I was a supervillainess, I never took a break. I always did what I was told. I felt like a drone, to be honest. But, from what I know, you worked for a bookie, collecting payments. We both know what kind of brutality that entails. How old were you when you started?"

Evereaper answered, "I was 13 when I started. I worked for that business for 12 years, until Clive recruited me."

"Why did you work under someone like that? And at such a young age?"

Evereaper looked at Violet. "How could I say no to my dear old dad?"

Violet was shocked. "Your own father forced you to brutally injure people?"

"My mom didn't care. As long as she got a cut, she would let me get hit by a truck. My father had total control of me. I eventually became used to it, and it didn't seem to change me. Of course, that night I joined Clive's team, I murdered them without even thinking. I was finally free from the abuse, and so I went to play pool, like I always did. Only thing was, I didn't have to worry about getting beaten with a crowbar for being out too late."

"That's awful. And I don't want to fight you knowing this."

"Violet, I've changed since I've received this power. After all this time, all I want to do is die. But I've been patient for your return. Now you have nothing standing in your way. When you battle me tomorrow, I will give it all I have. Then my life will be complete, and Veruca can get the revenge for her arm. Now, you must go home and get rest. Good night."

"Good night, Evereaper," Violet said with uncertainty and guilt in her heart as she headed home.

 **That's the chapter! The end is getting closer. Did you enjoy this chapter? If so, give it a review. Stay tuned, and have a great day!**


	6. Final Fight in the Darkest Night, pt 1

**Response Time: To xxCandyloverxx, peace will only be restored when the end comes. And it's getting closer. To mattTheWriter072, I think you mean him. But yeah, he is quite the character. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 6: Final Fight in the Darkest Night, pt. 1**

Morning had risen, and it became apparent that Violet was going to do something that she wish she hadn't. She was effectively going to euthanize Evereaper. Was it right? On one hand, he has the power of darkness in his soul. By killing him, he'll be free of that torture. Not only that, but he wants it to happen anyway. However, she would have to live with that guilt. Then again, Veruca was going to be the one to kill him should Violet be victorious. Maybe it should be up to her.

Violet walked to the training room. It was built by Mike specifically to be attuned to Violet's abilities. It allowed her to test herself to the fullest. She started it up, and went to work. First were metal disks being launched from all over the room. She aimed carefully, and used shadow beams to destroy them as they flew by. Next, walls rose up. She used her sonic scream to break through every one of them. She was then bombarded by mechanical claws. She used her teleportation to escape past each one, successfully able to slip past them all. She then used her super speed to hit this punching bag as fast as she could. She managed to reach her peak at 25 punches per second, an impressive feat to say the least. Charlie was clapping his hands, prompting Violet to turn around. "Very well done, and I love the outfit."

She looked to see she was in an outfit one would wear at the gym. "This old thing? Haven't worn it in years! I haven't worn my karate uniform in years, either. Do I look good?"

Charlie replied, "Absolutely ravishing."

Violet held out her hand and gave a "Come hither" gesture. They walked into a place where no one could see them. What they did, I'm not telling. Besides, it's pretty much the same thing that happened in Charlie's bedroom in chapter 2. Don't make me say it. When they exited the room, Mike was standing outside giving them "the look." Not many know of the look, but Mike had a fearsome one. To describe it, it was a look that you couldn't tell what he was thinking. It was the look of suspicion, that made them cower. It was a look that manipulated the facial muscles so well, even Violet was powerless against.

"What's new, Mike?" Violet asked nonchalantly.

"Don't play dumb with me, Violet. I know what you two are up to," Mike said, still giving the look.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

Mike explained it. "I've been waiting to get into the training room for almost half an hour. I'm waiting, and I hear noises I don't want to hear. Then I hear your voices whispering. Not only that, Violet's sports bra is backwards! How did you even get a sports bra on backwards?! And how did you not know it was backwards in the first place?"

Charlie whispered to him, "Listen Mike, you're my best friend, and my best man for the wedding. But if you go on with this, I'll tell Violet about your late-night-rendezvouses with Vera." Mike instantly became quiet and left.

"What did you say to him?" Violet asked.

"Sorry. Cannot break the bro code," Charlie smoothly stated.

Nightfall came, and they all arrived on the peak of the mountain. Evereaper stood at the edge. Turning around, he greeted the heroes. "Welcome, my friends. Violet, are you prepared to fight me? It is a battle that will no doubt be my last. But I will give it everything I have."

Violet looked straight on with determined eyes. "My name is Violet Lillian Beauregarde, and I am ready to battle you!"

"Very well," he said in response. He got into his armor and put on his cloak. Instead of his skull mask, he put on a skull helmet, with an ornate crown on top. His armor looked different, in a more regal way. He summoned his reformed weapon, for his scythe-rifle had been upgraded. It had a shining black blade with a more powerful gun customized into it. "Give me your worst!"

 **That's the chapter! The finale will be on Saturday, so be sure to stay tuned and have a great day!**


	7. Final Fight in the Darkest Night, pt 2

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, yes, and it will certainly be a fight to remember. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 7: Final Fight in the Darkest Night, pt. 2**

Immediately, they began. Violet used her claws, while Evereaper used his scythe-rifle. Each strike came dangerously close to hitting, but each time they would block. It was so fast, all anyone could see was the sparks that flied when they connected. It became faster and faster as time went on, becoming more relentless. Violet tried to make him slip up by teleporting behind for a sneak attack. However, Evereaper turned around and hit her with the rifle part, shooting her at the same time. Violet went on the defensive side, but it was to no avail. Whenever she would create a dark shield, he would fire and penetrate right through it.

She and Evereaper engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Violet would get hits in, while Evereaper managed to get hits of his own. Violet offered up a feint, and when Evereaper went to slash, she teleported behind him and sucker-punched him. Violet grabbed him by his legs, spun him around, and threw him high. He landed on the ground with a hard impact. _Round two, isn't it_ , She thought to herself.

Evereaper got up and his hand glowed black. Several rocks glowed the same color, and moved straight towards her. Violet held both her arms apart and stopped them cold. She snapped her fingers and the rocks vanished. Dark beams shot from her eyes and hit Evereaper in the chest. He got up and fired a shadow beam from his hand. Violet intercepted it with her own shadow beam. With his other hand, he summoned a mirror, fired a dark laser, bouncing it off the mirror and hitting Violet. "Now we are at the final round, aren't we?" Evereaper asked. "First was a test of strength, then a test of power, and finally, a test of both!"

Evereaper flew toward her, dark fire in his hands. Violet went for a punch, but Evereaper blocked it in one hand, using his other hand to hit her with a force blast. He flew into the air and created a ring of fire around them. He shot dark flames, which she continually dodged. Violet teleported, but Evereaper anticipated this, and grabbed her by her face. He threw her to the ground and attempted to stomp on her. She dodged and hit him with quick kicks. Evereaper countered by stomping the ground, telekinetically holding the rocks in place, and slicing them into shards. He projected them at Violet, but what happened next was shocking. Violet put her hands on her shoulders, to brace for the impact. But then an odd power surfaced. Dark atoms flew around and acted like a shield. It destroyed all of the shards, and then a part of it went outward and hit Evereaper hard. He fired a shadow beam, so Violet used her new power and fired the dark atoms again. They passed through the shadow beam and hit Evereaper again. This time, Violet combined her super speed and this new dark atom power and started hitting him over and over with these attacks. Eventually, he fell backwards.

Evereaper was on his back, defeated. Violet had become victorious. "You did it, Violet. I only have two last requests. One, to finish me quick, so I don't feel it. Two, I wish for you to keep my weapon and cape." He took off his cape and gave it to her. He also handed her his scythe-rifle. "Use it well, and goodbye." Violet looked to Veruca, who set her sound gauntlets to a heart stopping frequency. She ordered everyone to close her ears and she activated her gauntlets, saying, "This is for my arm." The gauntlets went on, and the sound waves generated right at Evereaper. The sound caused his heart to stop, killing him instantly.

Out of his body, the dark power came out. It floated around, but before anyone could say anything, they heard, "Well, it's finally over, but not just yet." They turned to see the mysterious chess-playing, omnipotent Matt standing before them, holding his pocket watch and cane.

 **That's the chapter! The finale is tomorrow, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	8. Eternally Heroes

**Response Time: To xxCandyLoverxx, yep, and now your wait is over. On with the finale!**

 **Chapter 8: Eternally Heroes**

"Who the hell are you?" Violet asked.

"My name is Matthew," he answered. "and I've come to figure out your destinies. You see, by defeating Evereaper, you all have fulfilled what you have been meant to do. Now, you all have a very important decision to make."

"And exactly what is that?" Mike asked.

Matt answered, "No need to be suspicious, mostly because you have no time for that. That dark power has been released, and the only who can seal it is the one who brought it out. However, Clive has been dead for 4 years, so I somehow doubt that can happen. There's only three things you can do with it."

Charlie and the others huddled together. "I don't entirely know what he's talking about, but I can feel something unsettling coming from this man. It's as if he knows us."

Matt interrupted, "But I do know you! I am a guardian of yours who has watched out for you over the years. Not only that, but I was charged with watching alternative versions of you. Now, we must talk about the little shadow that is hovering over us."

Violet asked him, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," Matt stated, "There are only three things. You could take the energy, absorb it, and become the next being that possesses it. Only Violet could handle it, because everyone else would burn out. However, Violet would become corrupted by it. It could have nasty consequences at any time. Anyone who dies is freed from it, but it would just infect another person, who might not be so lucky. Another thing I could do is to convert its energy using my magic. The energy would possess all of you, and make you all immortal. Or we could leave it alone, let the darkness build up, and create another Death Storm. My option is personally the best scenario."

They decided to talk it over. "Think about it guys," Violet said. "A chance to live forever, and be the heroes we always wanted to be! Not only that, but we could all be together forever!"

"I don't know," Charlie said skeptically. "I feel like there's a consequence behind this."

"Just so you know," Matt added, "There isn't a consequence to this. The immortality option is a reward my bosses and I can offer you. It would make you one of us, which also allows you limitless power. It also has the option to affect your family, too. Trust me, I've been around for over 500 years. I still look like I'm 27, but I have existed for a while. I don't regret a single bit of it. What do you say?"

"I say we do it," Mike said. This shocked everyone, prompting Mike to say, "What? Surprised I've never took charge until now?"

Matt began chanting. The words flowed through his mind, and the magic circled the shadow. The shadow snarled at the light at first, but then it accepted it. They came together and shone light over the group. They were all bathed in it, as if they started anew. "It is done," Matt said. "Now that this matter has been settled, I must take my leave. Charlie and Violet, I look forward to watching your marriage."

 **Epilogue**

Things had gotten better than ever. Violet and Charlie got married right away. It was a lavish and beautiful celebration. Mike and Vera, as well as Veruca and Augustus got married later on as well. The immortality had indeed remained true to its word. Violet wore Evereaper's cape and used his scythe-rifle as a memento of the villain that understood her and treated her with respect. Over time, generations and generations of heroes descended from them, and they were here to stay. The heroes that graced our presence continued to do the work of good forever. Even when they made mistakes, they still learned that they could be the ones to protect what was right, and that's what counts most of all. They truly earned their place as heroes not only in our hearts, but in our memories.

 **The End**

 **That's the finale! I will be on a break for three days. On December 13, I will return with mattTheWriter072's request, Business at Your Leisure! The Trial of the Century series has finally come to a close, and I want to thank VerucaBeyotch for requesting it in the first place. This has been a fun ride. I wish to thank all of you for your support, and with that, I wish all of you a good day!**


End file.
